This invention relates to a felt pen in general and more particularly to an improved pen which can stand on either of its both ends, and has a good outer appearance, and the tips of which are visible through transparent caps.
There have been many kinds of felt pens which have writing portions at the both ends, but all of them have some disadvantages. The writing portions at both ends of the pen are for thick letter and thin letter respectively and they are invisible due to the covering caps. Therefore selection for use is confirmed by taking off either one. Further, since the pen cannot stand on any cap at each end of the ends the lying felt pens often stain papers.
In addition, since a main part around the thin letter side of the pen has not been given special attention to, it could slip out from the user's hand during writing.